


Io, me e Komaeda

by Artemis00



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Kamukura Izuru, Bottom!Komaeda, Flashbacks, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, M/M, Mental Coercion, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Painplay, Mild S&M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Sex Slave Komaeda, Ultimate Lover!Hinata, Ultimate hope
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis00/pseuds/Artemis00
Summary: - Chi…Komaeda batté le palpebre per scacciare le gocce d’acqua che si erano impigliate sulle ciglia, e si voltò a guardarlo, il viso bagnato e lucido.- Chi sei tu?Si sedette meglio e mise tutto il peso sul suo bacino, facendolo sibilare. Forse se la stava anche facendo addosso, splendido.- Oh, Komaeda-kun. Non pensi che sia ora di finirla con le frecciate?- sospirò - solo perché sono un misero studente e non un Ultimate non vuol dire che tu ti debba dimenticare di punto in bianco il mio nome. Una volta eri tutto “Hinata-kun, Hinata-kun!”--What if in cui i talenti e (parzialmente) la personalità di Izuru Kamukura emergono proprio il giorno in cui Nagito Komaeda organizza il proprio omicidio.Perché "Ai processi hai quasi tutto il tempo che vuoi, è facile indagare e poi ricostruire un omicidio dopo che è avvenuto. Ma è molto più stimolante prevenirne uno, giusto?"





	1. Chapter 1

Il sangue pulsava nelle tempie. Corrugò le sopracciglia e strinse gli occhi, per proteggersi dalla luce arancione che passava attraverso le palpebre. Aveva dimenticato di chiudere le persiane, ed è una cosa che si paga cara, quando si vive su un’isola tropicale dove esiste solo l’estate e il sole alle sei del mattino è già alto.

Mugolò e voltò la testa di lato. Le labbra si screpolarono mentre le muoveva, la saliva asciutta sul mento gli tirò la pelle.

Sollevò la mano sinistra per portarsela sugli occhi. O almeno, quella era l’intenzione.

Qualcosa di pesante la schiacciava e gli immobilizzava tutto il braccio, quasi fino alla spalla. Qualcosa di molto caldo, spigoloso e al tempo stesso morbido. Faceva una leggera pressione ritmica sul braccio,seguita da uno spiffero caldo contro la gola.

Una persona. Sul suo letto. Di nuovo.

Fece una smorfia e le labbra dolettero. Se le leccò, cauto, alla ricerca di spaccature.

\- Tsu…- si bloccò.

Tsumiki-san era morta. Non poteva essere lì.

Aprì gli occhi. La stanza era di un candore accecante, fra il cumulo di lenzuola, il materasso, e poi le tende, il soffitto, i muri. Batté le palpebre e delle lacrime si impigliarono alle ciglia. Merda, bruciava da morire, fottutissima finestra. Strinse gli occhi, e poi li rilassò. Li aprì con cautela.

Scacciò le lacrime e mise a fatica a fuoco la stanza. 

Quel che aveva scambiato per un ammasso di lenzuola era la persona che gli stava schiacciando una mano.

Komaeda.

 

Era accoccolato su un lato come un gatto, le braccia intrecciate attorno al suo. Era facile confonderlo col resto del letto, era persino più pallido del solito, e aveva addosso una camicia bianca - era sua, quella camicia?!- e delle… bende. Attorno alle cosce.

Per dormire con lui stava cosplayando Tsumiki?

Gemette e si premette il palmo della mano contro la tempia. A volte era proprio un coglione, a cosa stava pensando?

Doveva essere un’altra delle sue cazzate, tutto qui. Era spaventoso il modo con cui si era abituato alle stronzate di Komaeda, ormai anche trovarlo mezzo nudo sul suo letto non gli dava più che una punta di stupore.

Estrasse con uno strattone la mano da sotto il suo corpo. Qualcosa di solido e spigoloso gli sfregò le nocche così forte da fargliele dolere. Sventolò la mano tutta arrossata e la chiuse a pugno. Quelle non erano costole, eh?

\- Mh-mm- Komaeda si incurvò ulteriormente e distese un braccio verso le ginocchia. Prima non aveva potuto notarlo, ma aveva una mano fasciata.

Qualcosa gli punse il cervello, l’immagine di qualcosa di lucido e macchiato di rosso. Cercò di afferrarla, ma gli sfuggì dalla mente.

Un attimo. Che giorno era?

Le bombe!

Si tirò seduto. La schiena gli mandò una fitta lungo tutto la colonna vertebrale, il bacino stridette, i muscoli delle cosce bruciarono. Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito per la sorpresa.

Le bombe. Le bombe le bombe le bo…

Il suo cuore batteva a ritmo regolare. Avrebbe dovuto assordarlo, invece era naturale. Corrugò le sopracciglia. Le bombe non erano vere.

Komaeda non aveva modo di trovare bombe così potenti da distruggere tutte le isole. Lo sapeva, era così ovvio. 

_ Ci abbiamo pensato, no? _

Si appoggiò sui palmi delle mani e si reclinò un po’ all’indietro.

_ Ci abbiamo pensato ieri. _

Ma cos’era successo ieri? Gettò uno sguardo alla mano fasciata di Komaeda, abbandonata di fianco al viso. Le sue ciglia fremevano e ombreggiavano le guance. Era incredibile che potessero essere così lunghe, come quelle di una rag…

_ Sbagliato. Le ciglia lunghe, al pari di tutti gli altri peli, sono legate al testosterone. È normale che gli uomini abbiano ciglia più lunghe rispetto alle donne. _

Batté la palpebre. Naturalmente lo sapeva. Che pensieri sciocchi. 

\- Mmh, Hinata-kun?- borbottò Komaeda. Si portò il palmo della mano sana su un occhio e se lo strofinò, e poi gli fece un sorriso innocente - buongiorno.

Buongiorno un cazzo.

\- Posso sapere che ci fai sul mio letto?- chiese con tono di sopportazione.

\- Hinata-kun è stato così gentile da permettere a della feccia come me di dormire sul suo letto- fuseggiò.

\- Io avrei fatto  _ cosa? _ \- non c’era limite alle stronzate che poteva sparare?- scendi dal mio letto e sparisci, Komaeda.

Gli occhi grigi di Komaeda lo sondavano, se li sentiva prudere sulla pelle. Un tintinnio lo costrinse ad abbassare lo sguardo.

Aveva tirato fuori da sotto il cuscino una catena. Tutto accoccolato com’era, prima non aveva potuto notare che aveva un collare metallico alla gola e una catena che lo collegava alla testata del letto.

Sollevò le sopracciglia.

\- Cos’è, il tuo nuovo giochetto per farmi dire che sono il traditore? 

_ No. Storia morta e sepolta. _

Eh? Ignorò quel pensiero insensato. Aveva altre gatte da pelare.

Dopo la cosa delle bome (com’era finita?) ormai aveva rinunciato a capirlo. Non poteva prevedere le sue mosse, non poteva 

_ Sbagliato _ .

D’accordo, poteva prevederlo, lo aveva già fatto (… davvero?), ma diciamo che ormai non si stupiva più di niente. Lo riteneva capace di tutto. 

Corrugò le sopracciglia. Quegli scarti di pensiero non erano normali. C’erano dei buchi. Aveva bisogno di pensare, e per farlo doveva liberarsi di lui.

\- Dai, sparisci.

Komaeda incurvò le labbra in un sorriso enigmatico e socchiuse gli occhi. Coccolò fra le dita l’anello che collegava la catena al collare.

\- Non posso.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. Nulla era mai facile, con lui.

\- Cosa vuol dire che non puoi?- si morse la lingua. Ora avrebbe detto qualcosa tipo “con quale parte dell’espressione ‘non posso’ hai difficoltà di comprensione? Non mi stupisce che tu sia uno studente del Reserve Course”.

Aprì la bocca per riformulare, ma Komaeda lo precedette.

\- Me l’hai regalato tu, Hinata-kun- si rigirò il collare e si sollevò i capelli, rivelando un forellino nel metallo - non ho la chiave. Non che mi sia mai importato di averla- lasciò scivolare i capelli sul collo e lo guardò con le pupille dilatate, le guance arrossate.

La sua solita espressione da fanatico, insomma.

\- Non avrei mai voluto toglierla, Hinata-kun- disse con voce carica di fervore - mai, in tutta la mia vita. Uno come me non può permettersi di levarsi di dosso una cosa che tu mi hai regalato, senza il tuo permesso- si tese verso di lui e Hajime scivolò all’indietro.

Ok, adesso era riuscito a  _ sorprenderlo. _

\- Hai di nuovo quel morbo che ti fa sparare balle?- possibile che Monokuma ricorresse due volte allo stesso stratagemma?

_ Sarebbe stato così noioso. _

Almeno questo avrebbe spiegato perché era  _ così _ nei suoi confronti. Da quando avevano lasciato la Funhouse e aveva scoperto che faceva parte del Reserve Course il suo atteggiamento era…

Lo stomaco si strinse e serrò la mandibola. Non sapeva neanche perché lo ferisse tanto. Era un problema solo per Komaeda, in fondo.

Ma se fosse stato malato era suo dovere accertarsene, e magari andare in quarantena a sua volta, dato che aveva dormito con lui. Tsumiki non avrebbe più curato nessuno.

Allungò la mano verso di lui e la posò sulla sua fronte. Non scottava.

Il sorriso di Komaeda si accentuò e spinse la testa contro la sua mano, come un gatto.

\- H-hey- protestò.

Fece per staccarsi, ma la mano sana di Komaeda si strinse attorno al suo polso e guidò le sue dita contro la guancia. Komaeda chiuse gli occhi e socchiuse le labbra.  _ Ora _ bruciava, ma solo sulle guance arrossate. Emise un respiro rovente che gli scottò il polso.

\- Smettila, sei inquietante!- ritrasse la mano e si mise a braccia conserte.

Komaeda ridacchiò spensierato e affondò le mani fra le cosce fasciate.

\- Lo so. Che sono inquietante, dico- precisò - sono la peggiore spazzatura su questo pianeta- ondeggiò avanti e indietro - una disgustosa busta di immondizia, eppure tu, fra tutti, mi hai…

Avrebbe voluto sapere cosa gli aveva fatto, ma sembrò mancargli il respiro mentre lo diceva. Il suo petto andava su e giù e il rossore sulle guance si intensificò. 

\- Hi-Hinata-kun- si sporse verso di lui.

Il suo viso coprì totalmente la sua visuale; poteva vedere ogni singolo ciglio dei suoi occhi, nero e spesso. Il suo respiro affrettato gli investiva il mento, e poi un contatto caldo e umido sulle sue labbra.

\- Ma che cazzo fai!- gli diede una spinta.

Komaeda si lasciò tirare indietro, gli occhi spalancati. Mise la mano fasciata sul letto, per non perdere l’equilibrio, e gli si storse il viso in una smorfia di dolore.

\- Ahi!- si resse sulla mano buona e tirò su quella fasciata.

Doveva essere doloroso appoggiarsi sulla mano che si era trafitto con un pugnale.

Un attimo.

Come faceva a saperlo?

Senza pensare gli prese la mano fra le sue e controllò la fasciatura. Era ancora bianca e pulita, quindi i punti avevano retto.

I suoi punti. Ricordò le sue dita che si industriavano sulla mano di Komaeda, molto più bianca delle sue e vivida. Lui che tagliava il filo che aveva usato per cucirgli  i punti.

Deglutì. Era successo qualcosa, e la presenza di Komaeda lì, mezzonudo e incatenato al suo letto gli impediva di potersi raccogliere in meditazione e ricordare. Ma avrebbe potuto rispondere a delle domande.

Komaeda sorrideva mentre gli controllava la mano.

\- Hai ragione, hai fatto bene ad allontanarmi- protesse la mano ferita con la propria, la raccolse sotto al mento e distolse lo sguardo.

\- Come mi sono permesso? Non dovevo permettermi di prendere l’iniziativa, Hinata-kun. Uno come me- oh no, ecco che ricominciava - devo essermi messo idee in test--

\- Ti sei sicuramente messo idee in testa- lo liquidò - per la storia di baciarmi, a prescindere - prendere l’iniziativa? Si aspettava che fosse lui a baciarlo?

Quella era una situazione molto inquietante. 

Aveva appena tentato di baciarlo e si era incatenato al suo letto. Aveva dormito con lui! Poteva averlo toccato mentre dormiva, insomma, che cazzo di persona poteva…

Be’, Komaeda poteva. Ne era capacissimo.

Comunque, per qualche ragione, nonostante gli interrogativi che gli infuriavano in testa, il cuore continuava a battere con calma. Nessun saporino amaro in bocca, niente panico.

Per qualche ragione, malgrado l’evidenza, si sentiva totalmente padrone della situazione.

N _ on è successo nulla che io non abbia voluto. _

E quel pensiero era quasi più inquietante di ogni cosa - se ne rendeva conto a livello razionale, anche se emotivamente rifiutava di partecipare.

Forse stava impazzendo. Dopo quello che aveva subito, trovare Komaeda legato e coperto di sangue e di tagli, con una corda che teneva sospesa una…

Si immobilizzò. Trovare Komaeda come?

\- Hinata-kun?- Komaeda fece capolino nel suo campo visivo - tutto bene? Suonerà strano detto da me, ma sei un po’ pallido.

\- Zitto, Komaeda- disse automaticamente.

Komaeda chiuse la bocca. I suoi occhi lo interrogavano, così distolse lo sguardo.

Gli guardò le cosce. Era fasciato perché aveva dei tagli. E poi  il coltello aveva trafitto la sua mano.

_ Si è trafitto da solo _ .

Voleva suicidarsi. No, voleva essere ucciso. C’era la musica, il magazzino, e poi

_ Basta, tutte queste cose le so già _

Poi un veleno, nel frigorifero, la maschera antigas

N _ oioso noioso noioso noioso _

\- Perché hai addosso la mia camicia?- la voce gli uscì acida, ma non se ne curò.

Komaeda non rispose.

Alzò lo sguardo. 

Komaeda reclinò la testa di lato, facendo dondolare i capelli biondi su una spalla, e batté le palpebre. Si pinzò fra pollice e indice un lembo della camicia, e poi lo indicò.

Oh-santo-cielo.

\- Puoi parlare!- esplose - puoi parlare se ti faccio una domanda, ti impegni a essere la persona più fastidiosa sulla faccia della terra?

\- No. In quanto disgustosa feccia e spazzatura umana, direi che mi viene abbastanza naturale.

\- Uuugghh!- si tenne la testa fra le mani - stai zit- no, dimmi solamente perché hai la mia camicia addosso!

Komaeda circondò  il colletto della camicia con le dita e lo strinse a sé, come per proteggersi.

\- I miei vestiti erano sporchi e rotti, e Hinata-kun è stato così gentile da prestarmi una camicia,  _ dopo _ .

_ Dopo  _ che cosa? Il modo con cui aveva calcato la parola indicava che non avrebbe dato spiegazioni. Anzi, che era ovvio a cosa si stesse riferendo.

\- È stato anche così generoso da permettermi dormire con le mutande - si tirò con amore l’orlo dei suoi boxer a quadretti - ero così stupito. Era ovvio che una disgustosa creatura come me dovesse dormire senza, dopo tutto quello che è successo. Chiunque lo avrebbe fatto- il suo respiro riprese ad accelerare - chiunque, spinto dalla perversione di avermi sempre a sua disposizione- tormentò la catena fra le dita e il pomo d’Adamo fece su e giù nella gola arrossata- ma la perversione di Hinata-kun non si è spinta a tanto. Non che voglia dire che Hinata-kun è un pervertito.

Il letto tremava;  Komaeda strofinava una coscia contro l’altra, ansimando, il bacino che dondolava e si premeva sul materasso.

\- Solo che- solo che un pervertito avrebbe fatto certe  _ cose  _ che Hinata-kun ha fatto - la voce si strozzò-  _ e-e-e-e poi _ mi avrebbe fatto  _ anche _ dormire senza mutande ma Hinata-kun nella sua miseric--

\- Zitto!- si premette le mani sulle orecchie.

Komaeda chiuse la bocca, ma il tremore del letto gli disse che stava ancora facendo quelle mossette indecenti. Chinò la testa fino a toccare il materasso con la fronte.

Chiuse gli occhi. Komaeda sarebbe stato in silenzio finché non gli avesse fatto un’altra domanda, e non è che potesse andare da qualche parte, con quella catena al collo.

D’altronde, forse sarebbe stato  _ meglio _ se se ne fosse andato, ma era così imprevedibile che non poteva sapere cosa avrebbe fatto dopo, quindi era meglio… sì, era meglio tenerlo d’occhio.

\- Ora cercherò di ricordare cos’è successo ieri, d’accordo?- tirò su la schiena e un’altra fitta gli percorse il bacino. Sibilò. Districò le gambe. Era pesante nella zona lombare, e sulle cosce. Era come quando faceva un paio d’ore di ginnastica, esercizi particolarmente impegnativi e magari dopo settimane e settimane di sedentarietà. I muscoli dolevano di acido lattico.

Komaeda annuì e lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre lui si sdraiava sul letto. 

Guardò il soffitto. Avrebbe dovuto cercare gli altri, ma d’altro canto se fosse successo qualcosa di grave lo avrebbero cercato loro stessi. Non voleva uscire da quel cottage senza aver ricostruito gli avvenimenti del giorno precedente, né lasciarci dentro Komaeda legato.

Era tutto troppo strano.

 

\-- 

Il giorno prima

 

“ _ Sei venuto a dirmi che sei il Traditore? No, eh? Del resto un misero studente del Reserve Course non può essere così importante _ .”

Si rigirava in bocca quelle parole come una caramella al fiele. Si sentiva il petto in fiamme, e anche la mente. Come cazzo si permetteva di parlargli con tutta quell’arroganza?

Non era giusto.  _ Non era vero _ .

Non era solo uno studente del Reserve Course, c’era dell’altro. Non sapeva cosa, ma c’era. Prudeva lì, da qualche parte nella sua testa, sotto la pelle. Si grattò sopra l’orecchio e corrugò le sopracciglia.

Dove stava andando? Si fermò davanti alle porte dell’Hotel.

Erano tutti schizzati a cercare le stupide bombe di Komaeda, ma uno come lui…

Gli tiravano i muscoli della faccia. Li toccò con cautela, e scoprì di aver teso le labbra in un largo sorriso. 

Uno come Komaeda non sarebbe mai stato in grado di creare un ordigno così potente da distruggere tutte le isole. Che idiozia, come avevano potuto crederci?

Avrebbe potuto dare il beneficio del dubbio a uno con le capacità di Souda, o a Fuyuhiko, vista la sua famiglia, ma ci voleva ben altro che della stupida  _ fortuna _ per creare una bomba potente.

E Komaeda poteva solo contare su quello. Sulla sua bravura a manipolare e raggirare, e sul suo ridicolo

_ Noioso  _

_ talento. _

Fece dietro front. Le finte bombe erano un diversivo, qualcosa con cui tenerli impegnati. Avrebbe fatto meglio, piuttosto, a indagare su Komaeda e a scoprire le sue intenzioni.

Non aveva dubbi di potercela fare. In fondo il suo Talento era il-

Corrugò le sopracciglia. Quale talento? Non aveva alcun talento. 

Non era importante.

Imboccò la strada dei cottage. Avrebbe potuto seguire Komaeda, ma non era l’Ultimate Stalker e comunque non aveva  _ ancora _ idea del suo piano, magari aveva già preparato tutto e avrebbe sprecato una giornata a spiarlo mentre bighellonava in attesa che il Traditore si facesse vivo.

Meglio perquisire il suo cottage, piuttosto. Eccolo, solo a una casetta di distanza dalla sua.

Osservò la serratura. Non aveva intenzione di lasciare tracce, quindi non poteva  spaccarla come aveva fatto Mioda-san con quella di casa sua. Aveva bisogno dell’e-handbook personale di Komaeda per aprirla. A meno che non l’avesse riprogrammata, doveva solo trovare il meccanismo.

Non si era mai attardato ad osservare da vicino le serrature delle porte dei cottage, chissà se Souda l’aveva mai fatto. Si chinò, le mani sulle cosce.

Attorno al disegno stilizzato di Komaeda, quasi invisibile, c’era un leggero dislivello; lo sfiorò con le dita. Segnava tutto il contorno del cartellino. Agli angoli, minuscole scalfitture sospettosamente a forma di punta di cacciavite. Sorrise appena ed estrasse il coltellino svizzero dalla tasca.

 

Richiuse lo sportellino, che scattò automaticamente senza bisogno di ricorrere al cacciavite. Estrasse il proprio e-handbook dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni. A rigor di logica, Komaeda non lo avrebbe mai saputo. 

L’intenzione iniziale era stata quella di scassinare semplicemente la sua porta, ma poi si era ritrovato del tutto in grado di configurare la serratura in modo che si aprisse anche al suo e-handbook.

Era stato fin troppo facile. Monokuma lo aveva fatto apposta a rendere il sistema così facilmente hackerabile? Era bastato…

Batté le palpebre. Non sapeva descrivere come aveva fatto.

Si strinse nelle spalle. Passò il proprio e-handbook nella fotocellula e la porta scattò socchiusa. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le indagini di Hinata-Izuru continuano, il piano di Komaeda si dipana velocemente nella sua mente geniale.

Si chiuse alle spalle la porta del cottage di Komaeda. La serratura scattò con un sonoro  _ clack _ , ma tanto nessuno era nelle vicinanze. E anche se il proprietario lo avesse saputo… be’. Scrollò le spalle. 

Qualcosa gli diceva che non era preparato a questo. Lo aveva sottovalutato, il miserabile.

_ Miserabile _ . Aveva uno strano sapore, quella parola, suonava strana nella sua mente. Come se non l’avesse mai formulata prima.

In effetti, non era da lui. Ma Komaeda in ogni caso se lo meritava, anzi, se glielo avesse detto avrebbe lui stesso confermato che sì, era un miserabile fatto e finito.

Si rigirò fra le dita quel pezzetto di stagnola. 

Ora veniva il difficile. Komaeda doveva aver riempito  _ qualcosa  _ con il veleno che aveva trovato nel suo frigo. Qual era il suo obbiettivo?

Avvelenare qualcuno. Il traditore, forse. 

Corrugò le sopracciglia. Komaeda non sapeva chi fosse il traditore, però faceva un grosso affidamento sulla sua fortuna. Avrebbe potuto riempire di veleno una qualunque bottiglia e contare sul fatto che sarebbe stato il traditore, e solo lui, ad aprirla e uccidersi.

Si fermò. Le assi sotto i suoi piedi cigolarono.

No. Non era così. Non reggeva.

Komaeda non aveva mai detto di voler davvero uccidere il Traditore, non sarebbe stato soddisfatto di ucciderlo in quel modo. Uno di loro sarebbe semplicemente… morto, e da morto Komaeda lo avrebbe identificato come Traditore. Non avrebbe potuto parlare, spiegarsi, non avrebbero potuto  _ allearsi _ .

Lui voleva che il Traditore andasse da lui vivo. Inoltre il veleno non era quello adatto a un piano che prevedeva un simile omicidio.

Non era un veleno da bere, ma da inalare. Chi avesse aperto la boccetta che lo conteneva sarebbe morto sul colpo, ma poi chiunque fosse entrato nelle vicinanze del cadavere sarebbe morto a sua volta.

Certo, era idrosolubile, ma, ancora, Komaeda  _ non sapeva _ chi fosse il Traditore, e chi avrebbe - secondo la sua fortuna - aperto la boccetta morendo per il gas. Quindi non avrebbe potuto essere nelle vicinanze per neutralizzare il gas. 

E poi, in che modo? Non sarebbe certo bastato versarci sopra un secchio d’acqua, no, ci sarebbe voluto qualcosa di più forte.

Qualcosa di più efficiente, una fonte d’acqua a  _ maggiore diffusione _ , come quella che-

Come quella che si attiva in caso d’incendio.

L’eccitazione gli pervase la mente. Stava arrivando a qualcosa. Stava arrivando a qualcosa.

Si augurava che il piano di Komaeda fosse qualcosa di perverso e intricato e non un semplice, idiota tentativo di ammazzare tutti come se fossero una setta religiosa di pazzi.

Il pensiero gli strappò una risata, e si stupì di sé stesso.

Si infilò in tasca il pezzo di stagnola.

 

Come aveva potuto pensare che Komaeda fosse imprevedibile e incomprensibile? Forse le sue azioni e i suoi piani non erano banali e lineari come quelli degli altri, non erano così  _ ovvi _ da essere quasi dolorosi nella loro immediata comprensione, ma non era nulla che non si potesse capire cercando di… be’, pensare come lui.

Per esempio, era ovvio che il teatro dell’omicidio (suicidio? Omicidio di massa? Non era ancora chiaro) sarebbe stata l’ultima isola. Su ogni isola era morto qualcuno, Komaeda non avrebbe causato un incidente dove era già successo.

Aveva una sorta di estetica, per queste cose. Come l’aveva chiamata? Poesia in movimento? Be’, tutto doveva essere perfetto.

Avrebbe dovuto solo pensare a dove ci sarebbe stata, nella quinta isola, una grossa disponibilità d’acqua a portata di mano. E già che c’era, trovare cosa avrebbe potuto diffondere il veleno.

Cosa poteva essere stato tappato con quel pezzo di stagnola azzurra. Non poteva essercene un unico esemplare.

Si bloccò alla fine del ponte per la quinta isola. Il cervello ronzava incessabile, i ragionamenti saettavano e scattavano al loro posto come un puzzle che si autocompletava. Chiuse gli occhi.

Quinta isola.

Grossa quantità d’acqua - in grado di  _ diffondersi _ .

Impianto antincendio. 

Incendio - ambiente a rischio di incendio. Come la libreria - no, quella era nella seconda isola. Come un magazzino. Carta, tanta carta, tanti…

Spalancò gli occhi. Si mise a correre.

 

Il veleno sarebbe stato aperto nel magazzino della fabbrica. Komaeda avrebbe potuto attivare l’impianto anticendio disperdendo il veleno. 

Non aveva alcun dubbio, ma chi avrebbe aperto il veleno? A parte Komaeda, erano tutti lì. Chiaki, Akane, Souda, Sonia e Fuyuhiko. Nessuno sembrava sul punto di tirare fuori qualcosa che potesse essere stato tappato con della carta stagnola.

\- Non si apre!- Akane diede un pugno al muro - questa maledetta porta è sigillata. Adesso la butto giù!

\- Che fine ha fatto il proposito di aprirla con attenzione?- ringhiò Fuyuhiko.

Aveva ragione. Il suo sesto senso ronzava come un nido di vespe - no, non era sesto senso, era qualcosa a cui inconsciamente era già arrivato ma che non aveva ancora inquadrato.

Se erano tutti lì, sarebbe stato Komaeda ad aprire la boccetta? Si stava suicidando? Qual era il suo scopo?

No, c’erano altri elementi. Komaeda era capace di far scattare l’antincendio a suo piacimento? E come? Normalmente si poteva accendere una fiamma sotto il sensore, ma nel magazzino il soffitto era troppo alto.

\- Fermi, per favore- si mise fra Akane e la porta- qualcosa non mi quadra.

\- Spostati - Akane strinse i pugni - devo finire la mia opera di stamattina. Gli spacco la faccia, a quello lì.

\- Puoi sempre farlo dopo. C’è tempo. In fondo non c’è alcuna bomba, no?- sollevò le mani, i palmi aperti rivolti verso di lei - per favore, Owari-san. Sto cercando di capire il piano di Komaeda-kun e ho l’impressione che finirà molto male se agiamo d’impulso.

\- Hinata-kun ha ragione- intervenne Sonia - mi sento a disagio. Come se mi sfuggisse qualcosa. Lo scopo di Komaeda-kun.

\- Eh?- Souda le lanciò un’occhiata - che intendi? Il suo scopo era scoprire il traditore, no?- si mise le mani in tasca e fece una smorfia - l’idiota ha calcolato male i tempi e siamo riusciti a verificare soltanto gli e-handbook di Nanami-san e di Hinata-kun, ma… be’, si tratta di Komaeda-kun, non mi stupisce.

Aprì la bocca per fargli notare che quella fotocellula non avrebbe rilevato proprio nulla, ma la chiuse subito. Se ne sarebbero accorti, col tempo  - Nanami-san era troppo intelligente per non rendersene conto - ma, al momento, quella farsa lo aveva messo al di sopra di ogni sospetto. Poteva essergli utile.

\- Pensate davvero che sia nel magazzino?

Era stato lui a parlare. Gli erano uscite le parole senza volerlo. Lui credeva che fosse nel magazzino, però…

\- Che intendi?- Fuyuhiko si mise a braccia conserte.

\- Voglio dire, non ha davvero idea di chi sia il traditore. Quello è un messaggio registrato, non è una trasmissione in tempo reale, mi sbaglio, Souda?

Souda fremette e si mise una mano sul mento.

\- In effetti è molto difficile che abbia trovato il modo di comunicare con noi con una simile qualità di visione. Ho esaminato tutte le possibilità, quando ho modificato i dispositivi per comunicare con voi in ospedale.

\- E Komaeda comunque non ha le capacità per fare quel che hai fatto tu- gli fece un sorriso di ammirazione.

Souda buttò il petto in fuori e sogghignò lusingato.

\- Modestamente!

\- Perché creare tutta questa idiozia se sapeva già chi era il Traditore?- ragionò - non lo sa. Questo è quanto. Ci vuole attirare nel Magazzino e basta.

\- Ben venga!- Akane si schioccò le nocche - se vuole un bel corpo a corpo, lo accontento volentieri.

\- Dubito che voglia lottare, Owari-san. 

Fuyuhiko strinse i denti.

\- Be’, ma allora che cosa vuole?

\- Non lo so- ammise - nulla di buono, comunque. Non penso che dovremmo assecondarlo.

Calò il silenzio nel gruppo. Si sentiva lo sguardo di Chiaki addosso, ma non lo incontrò. 

\- Cosa proponi, allora?- la voce di Souda era stanca e in qualche modo docile. Avrebbero fatto tutto quello che avrebbe chiesto loro. Era il momento.

\- Dovremmo tornare all’hotel e riflettere su cosa vuole Komaeda da noi. Magari dovremmo anche scassinare la porta del suo cottage.

\- Perché non ci ho pensato!- esplose Souda, mettendosi le mani fra i capelli.

Gli diede una spintarella amichevole.

\- Hey, non importa. Abbiamo tempo, nessuna bomba che ci esplode sotto al culo, giusto?

Kazuichi-kun ricambiò il sorriso.

\- È vero- tirò un pugno in aria - forza, torniamo all’Hotel e spremiamoci le meningi!

Si incamminarono tutti verso il ponte, ma lui rimase lì.

Souda si voltò a guardarlo al di sopra della spalla.

\- Hey, non vieni? 

_ Adesso _ tornava utile il fatto che fosse stato scagionato da ogni sospetto.

\- Devo confermare una cosa- aggrottò le sopracciglia - vi raggiungo.

\- Non vorrai mica entrare, eh?- si mise le mani sui fianchi - tutto questo piano per mandarci via, magari sei il Traditore e vuoi incontrarlo da solo!

\- E non avrei avuto un miliardo di opportunità per dirlo a Komaeda-kun prima di adesso?- sorrise tollerante - andiamo, Souda. Il mio e-handbook è stato verificato. Non è che butti merda su di me perché il traditore sei tu?- rise della sua espressione oltraggiata- scherzo, non prendertela.

Souda boccheggiò.

\- Per un attimo mi sei sembrato…- tacque e si premette una mano sulla fronte - d’accordo, d’accordo.

Chiaki lo affiancò.

\- Rimango io con lui, se ti fa stare più sicuro- gli lanciò uno sguardo - per te va bene, Hinata-kun?

\- Sì- rispose in fretta, perché era buona politica farlo.

Con Nanami-san non avrebbe potuto dire tante balle, ma era abbastanza ragionevole da ascoltarlo. E si fidava di lui.

\- Oh, allora ok- Souda alzò le mani - ci vediamo all’Hotel, vedete di non fare casini!

 

Guardarono la porta del magazzino. Uno dei grandi pregi di Nanami-san era il silenzio. Gli sembrava che le orecchie si stessero rigenerando dopo tanto trambusto.

\- Secondo te che accadrebbe se buttassimo giù la porta?

Era un’ipotesi e non una proposta, e Nanami-san colse pienamente il tono.

\- Qualcosa di brutto. Forse un’esplosione.

O un gas velenoso. No, un attimo.

\- Un’esplosione?- sollevò un sopracciglio.

Lei annuì.

\- Be, sì, o qualcosa del genere. Un incendio, c’è tanta roba infiammabile. Non capisco il piano di Komaeda-kun, ma se dovessi pensare a cosa può accadere in quel magazzino, penserei a qualcosa che prende fuoco. 

Il fuoco. Non era solo l’eventualità per cui era stato montato un sistema antincendio, poteva essere un vero e proprio agente nel piano di Komaeda-kun. L’incendio avrebbe attivato il sistema, e l’acqua avrebbe disperso il veleno. Ma allora il veleno era già lì?

Che senso aveva suicidarsi in quel modo?

\- Immagina che trappola potrebbe aver creato- disse Nanami-san - aprendo la porta di scatto potremmo creare una folata di vento, e potrebbe innescare un incendio.

\- Ma tanto c’è l’impianto antincendio- buttò lì.

Nanami-san si voltò verso di lui.

\- Davvero? Pensavo che dovessimo ricorrere alle granate estintrici.

\- No, davvero. C’è un imp- si bloccò - cos’hai detto?

\- “Davvero? Pensavo che dovessimo ricorrere alle granate estintrici”- recitò Nanami-san con dovizia di particolari.

\- Granate estintrici- ripeté - perché? 

\- Per spegnere l’incendio- rispose Chiaki senza espressione.

\- No, perché le granate e non, boh, gli estintori?

\- Oh- si mise un dito sulle labbra e guardò in alto.

Parlava così lentamente che gli scendeva il latte alle ginocchia, perché i suoi pensieri al contrario infuriavano. Si trattenne dal fare dei gesti seccati.

\- Perché nella fabbrica ci sono delle granate antincendio. Sono lì a portata di mano.

Spalancò gli occhi. Granate anticendio. La parola faceva scattare qualcosa dentro di lui, uno sparo.

\- Avresti aperto la porta- ragionò - la folata di vento o qualcosa del genere avrebbe provocato l’incendio. E senza sapere che c’è un sistema antincendio, saresti corsa a prendere delle granate e le avresti lanciate sul fuoco. Corretto?

Nanami-san annuì solennemente.

\- Sì.

I pezzi cominciarono a comporre una figura molto precisa. Non si preoccupò di guardare lo scenario finale, prima di metterle le mani sulle spalle.

\- Chiaki, ti fidi di me?

Lei lo guardò senza cambiare espressione.

\- Non sono il traditore. Avrai capito anche tu che quella fotocellula era una farsa, non voglio ingannarti, ma...

\- Lo so- lo interruppe - so che non sei il traditore, Hinata-kun. Adesso vuoi che me ne vada, vero?

Annuì.

\- Devo affrontarlo da solo.

Chiunque altro lo avrebbe tempestato di proteste e di domande, ma Chiaki si limitò ad annuire.

\- Devo tenere gli altri lontano da qui, vero?

La adorava.

\- Sì, per favore. 

\- Mi inventerò qualcosa- Chiaki si districò dalle sue mani e fece un passo indietro.

Non si era reso conto di averla stretta tanto, e si grattò la testa imbarazzato.

\- Nanami-san, non so come ringraziarti per tutta la fiducia che mi hai sempre dato.

Lei scosse la testa, facendo dondolare i capelli biondo fragola.

\- No, va bene così. Sapevo che sarebbe successo. Ad un certo punto viene semplicemente il momento in cui l’eroe entra in azione e deve affrontare il pericolo da solo.

Heh. Qualcosa del genere.

Lei si infilò il cappuccio con le orecchie da gatto.

\- Ci vediamo dopo, Hinata-kun. Nel prossimo livello.

 

Adesso era veramente solo.

Il piano di Komaeda era quasi completo, nella sua testa, ma non aveva prove a sostegno. Non che fosse importante nei confronti di Komaeda, o di tutti gli altri. Ma le doveva a sé stesso, per il gusto di avere quella soddisfazione.

Guardò il tappino di stagnola che aveva in mano. C’era un solo modo per scoprirlo, vero?

Mise una mano sul lavandino e si sporse verso le granate estintrici, ordinatamente disposte sopra una mensola. Gli sarebbe bastato svitare il tappo di una di queste, ma se avesse beccato proprio quella col gas velenoso sarebbe morto. Sarebbe dovuto passare al supermarket per prendere una maschera antigas, ma non c’era più tempo.

Esitò. Un sorriso gli deformò la faccia mentre la mano fremeva di eccitazione. 

Non era il Traditore. Di questo ne era sicuro, non importava il fatto che non ricordasse nulla. Non era il Traditore, e la granata avvelenata non era per lui.

Komaeda non era il solo a credere nella sua fortuna, anche lui ci credeva. Afferrò la prima granata che gli capitò sottomano. Era di plastica rossa, flessibile, pesante.

La aprì con totale fiducia, senza nemmeno attardarsi a cercare tracce di manomissione. 

_ Io credo in te, Komaeda. _

Il tappo nero gli rimase in mano. Un cerchietto di stagnola azzurra proteggeva l’imboccatura della granata. Della stagnola azzurra davvero famigliare.

Si appoggiò al muro e si mise a ridere.


End file.
